Flight
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Eyrina loved to fly. It was in her blood, she was never meant to be on solid ground. On her first outing on Pandora, she ends up having to Jake from a thanator and during the battle finds herself a long way from home, like the eastern sea, home of the ikran clans. Just when she feels like she's found her perfect home, a certain pilot keeps calling her back. Trudy/Oc
1. Chapter 1

"_I would have these dreams, of flying. Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up."_

All my life I've heard about Pandora. How it was supposed to save our dying race, and give us a sanctuary from the home that we'd destroyed. A haven for an endangered species, that endangered itself. It was also referred to as the most hostile environment known to man. It only strengthened my impression that we didn't know this environment. We didn't know anything. We called ourselves the superior species but we didn't know how to save ourselves, or have the sense to stop the killing the planet when it got to being in critical condition.

I decided, I needed to see Pandora. Earth had never been my home. I'd always felt out of place, like a bird forced to walk when it was meant to fly. I studied the language ever since I could read. I read all of 's books. I did everything I could to gain acceptance into the Avatar program. It took 28 years, but I made it.

"Gas masks, on!" Eyrina hurriedly obeyed the command of the officer as the massive aircraft prepared to land. The doors opened and she could practically see the air sizzling with unbreathable toxins. They'd finally arrived at Hell's gate. Enormous freighters with wheels bigger than cars rolled by like giant tanks. Soldiers, some on foot, others in huge exoskeletons walked back and forth across the landing area. She hung close to Jake, a former marine in a wheelchair who apparently was going to the same place she was.

"Here kitty kitty!" She looked up as a couple of assholes made cat calls at her. She was sure that with a black belt in krav maga that she could kick both their asses, but she simply turned her head and continued to follow Jake into Hell's gate.

They had to wait through a lecture from a muscle bound colonel that she probably remembered two words of. She didn't care about anything else but the Avatar program. Once they were set free, she and Jake were approached by a tall lanky guy with brown hair a beard combo to match. "Norm right?"

"Yeah," he said shaking her outstretched hand. "Norm Spellman. You must be Eyrina." He looked down at Jake. "And you must be Jake Sully. Wow, you look just like him." He commented, referring to Jake's twin brother who'd been killed prior to being commissioned to come to Pandora. It was how he'd been chosen to come. He'd taken his brother's place.

"Why don't you come look at your avatars." Norm said, leading them into a large white room with 3 tanks that held each of their avatars. Eyrina immediately rushed to hers and smiled. Her avatar was beautiful, or she believed it was. It was tall with the signature blue striped skin of the Na'vi. It jerked in its chamber every so often and flicked its tail repeatedly like a cat.

"They got big." she heard Jake say.

"Yep," said a plump tan guy with bushy black hair. "They fully matured on the way out here. I'm Max." He shook her hand. "If there aren't any problems, you can take them out tomorrow. But first, you have to check in with the HBIC."

"HBIC?" Jake and Norm said in confusion.

"Head bitch in charge." Eyrina smirked and followed Max into the link room. One of them opened and a middle aged redhead sat up with a groan.

"Where's my goddamn cigarette?"

"Grace Augustine is a legend. She literally, I mean literally, wrote the book on Pandoran botany."

"That's because she likes plants better than people. There she is, cinderella back from the ball. Grace, meet Norm Spellman, Jake Sully and Eyrina." Max said.

"Norm." Grace said after taking a long draught of her cigarette that was brought to her by an almost frightened looking intern. They spoke briefly in Na'vi and exchanged pleasantries that Eyrina only half paid attention to. When Grace did turn to her however she made sure to contain herself from leaping around in excitement. "Eyrina. No last name?"

"I thought it best to start over, coming to a new world and all." She answered.

"I've heard excellent things about you. How is your Na'vi?"

"The All mother blesses us both with this meeting. I have studied the language my entire life but there is much to learn and always room for improvement. " She answered in perfect Navi.

"Pretty good. A little formal like Norm but, I'm just glad you know something. You would not believe the incompetent assholes Parker tries to send me." She looked at Jake.

"I'm Jake Sul-"

"Yeah I know who you are and I don't need you. I need your brother, the PHD who trained for 5 years for this mission."

"He's dead. I know its a big inconvenience for everyone." Jake said.

"How much lab training have you had?" Grace asked, crossing her arms.

"I dissected a frog once."

"You see!" Grace snapped at Max. "They're just pissing on us without the courtesy of calling it rain. I'm going to suffrage, this is such bullshit!" The redhead stormed out of the lab, leaving the three recruits with Max who sighed and turned to them. "Be here tomorrow, 0800." He looked at Jake. "Try to use big words."

Eyrina dumped her stuff on her bed and looked around her new room that she would be sharing with Norm and Jake who were currently out doing god knows what. She decided to have a look around her new home, but first, a shower and a change of clothes was needed. Afterwards, she allowed her wet brown hair to air dry as she dressed in cargos and a tank. With a last look in the mirror, she departed and began traversing the multitude of tunnels that made up Hell's Gate. She easily found herself in the dockyard, strolling through the rows of Scorpion gunships.

"You lost?" Eyrina turned at the sound of a female voice. It was a woman in a pilot's uniform. She had long dark hair and golden skin. Her facial features and accent would hit that she was probably Mexican.

"No, just looking."

"You're new aren't you? I'm Trudy Chacon."

"Eyrina."

Trudy gestured to one of the gunships. "You fly?"

"Uh, yeah. I love it. I did a couple of tours in the Air Force. Flew everything under the sun,

except a jet. Always wanted to fly a jet."

"No kidding. Where were your tours?"

"Mostly Afghanistan and Iraq."

Trudy nodded slowly. "Come check this out." Eyrina followed her through the bay,

fighting unsuccessfully to not stare at her ass. They came to a black painted scorpion with the name written on the side. "I fly all the science sorties. This here's my baby. Climb in, tell me what you think."

Eyrina did so and smiled to herself when she settled into the cockpit, remembering all the times she'd done so in her own plane. Trudy climbed in next to her.

"Nice huh?"

"Yeah, brings back a lot of memories." She ran her fingers lightly over the controls.

"Well, I'll tell you what. You're welcome to fly with me anytime." Trudy smiled and turned to scream an incentive at a guy who was removing the covers off her lights.

Eyrina smiled to herself. She would definitely take her up on that offer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day proved quite eventful. Eyrina spent the morning pretty much following Trudy as she made her rounds of the place and talking with her about flying. The afternoon saw her return to the link room where she found that the avatars had already been removed from their tanks and the others were waiting for her.

"All you have to do is relax and let your mind go blank." Max instructed as she hopped into the link chamber.

"Yeah I got it." She said. The door was closed and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in her avatar body. Blinking furiously at the bright lights, she sat up slowly. Two scientists were on either side of her asking her questions about how she felt and if she could move. She smiled and did as instructed. Norm was laughing as he went through their little exercise with his fingers. Jake, however proved to be a different story as within minutes, he was up and walking and eventually tore off his leads and ran out of the room. Norm quickly rose to follow him, leaving a laughing Eyrina still sitting on the gurney. A few minutes later, Grace retrieved her to properly dress her avatar and the rest of the day was spent on the obstacle course and getting used to their avatar bodies. By the end of the day, both of Eyrina's bodies were exhausted, but she couldn't wait for tomorrow. They would be heading out into the field.

"Whoo!" Jake and Eyrina screamed above the swirling turbines of the scorpion as Trudy went into a steep dive over the side of the waterfall. "This is amazing!"

"I should take you flying more often." said Trudy. "Show you how its really done."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your ass it is." The pilot winked at her before steering the scorpion down into the forest. She expertly removed the plane down into the trees. Eyrina and Jake hopped out and Jake pulled out his gun. She had opted for a knife instead of a firearm. Grace and Norm, after being reminded to get his pack, headed off into the forest for samples and Eyrina and Jake followed.

Eyrina was fascinated by the plantlife and multitude of animals that crossed their paths, despite having researched it almost her entire life. She laughed as Jake went around touching tall helicoradian flowers that shrunk at his touch. Suddenly, all of them started shrinking at once and a juvenile Titanothere was revealed. It roared and scraped the ground and began throwing its hammerhead from side to side.

"Oh shit." She heard Grace say. "Jake do not shoot. You'll piss him off."

"What am I supposed to do, dance with it?!' Jake asked.

"Hold your ground." said Eyrina. "Don't run."

The Titanothere roared again and charged. Jake hissed and did the same. The creature stopped just short and roared, spreading the feather like appendages on its head before running back to the herd. Jake jeered at it before turning around to find a Thanator stalking him.

"Oh shit."

"Run Jake!" Eyrina yelled. He took off at once into the undergrowth with the Thanator barreling after him. She turned to Grace. "We have to help him."

"I'm calling Trudy and Wainfleet now." replied the doctor.

"Jake!" Eyrina yelled, taking off after him. She heard gunshots in the distance and found Jake being shaken by the Thanator who had its jaws wrapped around his pack. He managed to undo the straps and slide free but the beast immediately picked up on his escape. Without hesitation, she ran forward and leaped onto the Thanator's back, wrapping her arms around its neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jake disappear over the edge of a cliff, still convinced the Thanator was after him. The writhing creature beneath her began running, trying to shake its head and dislodge her as it did so. Her body was flung in all directions but she managed to hold on by squeezing tighter, but that only seemed to drive the Thanator into a frenzy. It sprinted for what seemed like forever, only to suddenly stop and turn in onto itself, twisting and turning to reach her with its teeth. Her strength failed her and she was forced to let go.

The Thanator dove toward her with bared teeth as soon as she slammed into the ground. Eyrina didn't want to kill it, she didn't even think she could, but she sure as hell was not about to die today. She drew her knife and rammed it into the creature's mouth as it leaped toward her. She drew her hand back before it could bite it off. Suddenly, two arrows pierced the Thanator's side and it let out an ear splitting roar. Pain filled eyes narrowed at her as it took a step back, an arrow appearing in the ground seconds later. With a departing look that said I'll be back to kill you, it left.

The bushes rustled and out stepped a na'vi woman, decorated in gold and yellow war paint with an ikran's claw mounted on her head. Eyrina raised her weapon for a fight.

"Peace." She said in navi. "I have never known one with a heart so strong as to stand alone against a thanator. I am not sure if that was bravery or stupidity."

"Probably stupidity." She said.

"What are you called?"

"Eyrina. I'm with the avatar program."

The woman tilted her head in confusion. "Avatar program?"

Eyrina returned the confused expression until she noticed how dark it was and how thin the forest had become. She must have ridden the thanator for a long time. "Where am I?"

"The eastern sea." She gestured to the path behind her. Eyrina turned and walked forward, the trees began to thin even more and the soft grass gave way to stone and the sound of crashing waves reached her ears. She realized that the Avatar program must not extend this far into Pandora and that these people wouldn't know about the humans on the other side of the forest. She stopped and looked at the woman who'd saved her from the thanator.

"Are you Tsahik?"

"Yes and no. I have no mate so I am Tsahik as well as Eytukan. I am Mi'niri."

Eyrina smirked. "Temper?"

Mi'niri scowled but it was almost playful. "What are you?"

"You'll never guess."

Mi'niri brought Eyrina back to her tribe, a great tree that rested on the top of a cliff, extending out over the water, where she told the people about the skypeople and how they'd come from their dying planet in search of special Na'vi didn't believe her at first, but after some persuasion, they finally did and after more begging, they allowed her to leave the avatar here for the night. She spent half the night talking with them and telling them about the skypeople. Mi'niri even let her stay in her tent. There were dozens of them set up beneath the tree itself but hers was far more extravagant than the others, signifying her status. After battling a thanator and getting lost on the other side of the world, Eyrina was more than ready for a night of sleep.

"Eyrina!" Grace's voice brought the colombian woman back into the present. A flashlight was shined directly into her eyes and she immediately pushed the hands away.

"I'm up. I'm awake." She sat up, groaning as her tired body was forced to move and rubbed at her eyes.

"Is the avatar safe?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, but it's, uh, a little far away."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you know anything about the ikran tribes near the eastern sea? Well, that's where it is." She swung her legs out of the pod and stood up, testing her weakened limbs. "I am starving!"

"Wait, they let you into their tribe?" Grace demanded. "I need a cigarette. Max! Now I have two idiots inside na'vi clans. Neither one of you better not mess this up or I'll kick both of your asses!"

Eyrina and Jake exchanged comical grins as the redhead continued to rant.

"Eyrina, I want a full report about them." The redhead took two long draughts of the cig and sighed. "Much better." She looked at them. "Get to bed early."

"Yes, Mom." said Eyrina, much to the doctor's annoyance. She managed to stumble back to her room before the boys and was surprised to find Trudy waiting for her.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." said the pilot.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for checking."

"No problem." Trudy smiled. "You know where to find me if you need anything right?"

"Yeah." Eyrina smiled shyly as Trudy passed her, lightly touching her shoulder, making the other woman jump at the physical contact. She smiled to herself and laid down on her cot. Her smile remained there as she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This update is long overdue. Sorry about the long wait. Enjoy and as always _**please review. **_The category of stories I'll be working on next are my Spartacus ones, they shouldn't take that long since I already know what I'm going to do. The next ones will be Dragon Age and then Skyrim since I have so many of them. Their updates may not be as long. Again, if a certain story gets a lot of reviews, then I'll update that one ASAP regardless of what ones I'm working on. Thank!

It was about two days later when Eyrina was able to get some rest between training with M'niri and Grace drilling her on Navi protocol, nothing she didn't already know. She found a secluded place above the hangar but protected by a glass dome so there was no need for a gas mask.

"Beer?" Eyrina looked up at Trudy and gratefully accepted the bottle of alcohol. She easily cracked the top and gulped half of the icy cold drink down before leaning back against the warm metal box of what she thought was a generator.

"What are you doing up so late? Heard you and Jake got into some trouble with the natives." Trudy said, sipping her beer.

"A little. Couldn't sleep. Grace is gonna kill me." She looked up at the beautiful purple hued sky with its four moons. "Do you ever wish that you could live among the stars? That you could fly forever and never have to come back down?"

The pilot sighed. "Every day." She answered, looking at the heavens with the same dreamy eyes as her companion. "Tell me about the blue people."

Eyrina looked at her. "What do you want to know?"

Trudy raised an eyebrow as she thought. Eyrina took in her features. Her tomboyish appearance coupled with her natural latin american looks made for an intriguing sight. She wore her usual pilot's uniform except she'd pushed down the jacket to reveal a white tank. Her hair was beautiful and long like a dark waterfall. She wondered why someone like her was in a place like Pandora.

"Tell me about the banshees that they fly on." Trudy's voice brought her out of her observations and she quickly tried to cover her mistake by taking a sip of beer.

"The Na'vi call them Ikrans. When a na'vi hunter is ready, they get to choose their ikran. That ikran will only fly with that hunter for the rest of its life. They have to form what it is called the bond."

"With the braid right?"

"Yeah."

"You got one yet?"

"Nah. Just arrived. A newbie again." She said, earning a smile from the other woman as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Perhaps we can fly together when you get your ikran." Trudy turned to look at her.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Eyrina stared into the warm brown pools that encaptured her like nothing ever had. They burned with a constant delicious dark fire that made her body heat up cool off at the same time. She found herself leaning forward. Trudy didn't move away, instead choosing to run her tongue almost seductively over her juicy lips. That space between them closed agonizingly slowly, and just when she was about to finally get a taste of her fiery pilot, a loud crash made them both leap to their feet. Trudy instinctively drew her pistol and aimed it at the doorway.

"Whoa!" Norm said, raising both of his hands. "Do not shoot."

Trudy sighed and dropped her weapon to her side. "I almost blew your freakin head off, Spellman."

"I can see that." He looked at Eyrina. "Grace said you better be in bed in 10 minutes. Na'vi get up early." He coughed awkwardly and quickly retreated, leaving the two women to recover from the delicate atmosphere he'd created.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you later." Eyrina said.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you later on today anyway. Grace is thinking about moving. The operation thing, I mean." Trudy said just as nervously. "I should go."

"Yeah." Eyrina watched her leave and promptly kicked the generator when she was out of sight. "Dammit Norm."


	5. Chapter 5

"We're going to the mountains. We're going to the mountains." Eyrina smiled as Norm turned to the other scientists. "You're not going to the mountains." He continued to sing, until he turned to Jake, who looked confused. "The legendary floating mountains of Pandora, heard of them?"

"Yep." Grace said as she packed up some supplies. "We're getting out of dodge. I'm not about to let Quaritch and Parker micromanage this thing. Eyrina, you packed and loaded?"

"Yep." She said, shouldering her pack.

"You should head on out and make sure Chacon has all of our equipment." The redhead flashed her a rare smile as she continued last minute checks of their equipment. Eyrina simply nodded and turned to do so. Trudy was busy yelling at Wainfleet to hurry up at doing something. The usual.

Eyrina was a little nervous, remembering the night that they'd almost kissed. She wanted to punch Norm all over again for interrupting what could have possibly been one of the best of her life. Damn, she wanted this woman badly.

"Hey, Trudy." She called as the pilot climbed out of the cockpit.

Trudy looked up, eyes momentarily darkening, no doubt remembering that night as well. "Yeah?"

"Grace wants me to run a check of the equipment."

Trudy nodded and sent Wainfleet off, waving for Eyrina to climb in. Eyrina stepped to the plane and tossed her bag inside before stepping into the copter. Trudy waited while she finished.

"Everything's in ord-"

"HEY!" Norm's head popped up in the other side door, effectively scaring the shit out of Eyrina, who lost her balance and fell backwards...directly on top of Trudy.

"Dammit Norm, what the hell?!" Eyrina quickly rolled over. "I'm so sorry Trudy."

The pilot only laughed as Eyrina pulled her back to her feet. "No harm done. Besides," she added softly. "I don't really mind being beneath you, although I do like to be on top."

Eyrina's mouth opened slightly and her breath hitched at the words.

"I got to go sign out. See you at lift off." She smirked, walking off.

"You seen my pack?" Norm asked.

"I really should kill you." Eyrina said.

Xxxxxxx

The ride to Iknimaya was full of questions from Jake and Norm. Eyrina was silent for the most part, her thoughts lingering on the pilot just in front of her. Her words were heavy on her mind and Eyrina was trying her best not be turned on by it. Grace noticed her fidgeting and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine." Eyrina assured her. She looked up and caught Trudy's eye in her mirror. The pilot winked and Eyrina rolled her eyes.

Finally they landed and disembarked the craft to head inside the new base. It took three hours to unpack all of Grace's equipment and another hour for everything else. When it was all done, Jake and Eyrina were sent through the links back to their avatar bodies for the rest of the day.

Xxxxxxxx

Today would be the day. Eyrina was going to have to do something about Trudy. She loved the brunette's company, they could talk for hours about flying alone and she even thought she might be falling for her, but something needed to be done about this pent up sexual frustration between them. Cooping up two attracted women in a metal box in the middle of nowhere for a month was not the best idea on Grace's part.

Thankfully, the opportunity to settle it presented itself rather quickly. Norm and Grace were in their link chambers, out exploring the mountains for plant samples in their avatars. Jake was in his own link chamber and was out with the Omaticaya. Eyrina was supposed to be in hers, but she couldn't pass up such a perfect opportunity to finally taste her fiery pilot.

Her blood felt like it was boiling in anticipation as she waited for Trudy to get detoxed and remove her mask after a supply run. She didn't expect for Eyrina to grab her and shove her against the wall, crashing their lips together.

Eyrina was melting. She felt she was burning and freezing at the same time. The taste of Trudy was indescribable and she had to taste more. Trudy moaned, pulling her closer as she kissed her neck, softly nipping the sensitive flesh. Trudy pushed them backwards into the sleeping quarters, falling into the nearest bed. Eyrina was on top of her a second later and their lips were connected once again in a heated dance as tongues and fingers came into play. Clothes were torn in their haste to get them off and finally naked flesh was allowed to touch.

"Finally." Eyrina whispered, drinking in the sight of Trudy's toned body.

"You have no idea." Trudy growled, yanking her head back down for another kiss. "Believe me baby, we're just getting start-"

"Eyrina, where are y-" Norm appeared in the doorway. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he quickly turned to leave.

Trudy groaned and began looking around on the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Eyrina asked.

"My gun so I can shoot his ass."

"Eyrina, did you even go into the link today?" Grace walked in then, arms crossed, not bothered at all at the sight of the two naked women.

"Um...no." She said sheepishly. "Look Grace, just give us an hour, please."

"Come on Gracie." Trudy added from beneath Eyrina.

"Don't call me that." Grace said. She glared at both women before walking back out. "Jake, Norm, get back into your link chambers or go outside for a hike or something."

"I love that bitchy redhead." Trudy said before looking up at Eyrina. "Now, where were we?"

Read and review!


End file.
